jmusickmusicfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Shinee
thumb|300px|right|ShinEE SHINee (kor.: 샤이니; ausgesprochen wie das Englische „shiny“) ist eine 5-köpfige Boyband, aus Südkorea, die 2008 von SM Entertainment gegründet wurde. Am 25. Mai 2008 debütierte SHINee mit „누난 너무 예뻐 (Replay)“ („Noona Neomu Yeppeo (Replay)“). Bandgeschichte 2008: Debüt und The Shinee World http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shinee&action=edit&section=2 Bearbeiten Am 23. Mai 2008 wurde das erste Mini-Album, Replay, durch das Label SM Entertainment veröffentlicht. Am 7. Juni 2008 nahm SHINee, zusammen mit anderen südkoreanischen Sängern und Gruppen, am Dream Concert im Olympiastadion Seoulteil. Die Gruppe gewann ihren erste Award, "Rookie of the Month", bei den Cyworld Digital Music Award am 22. Juni 2008. SHINee machte bei SM Town Live '08 mit, was am 18. August 2008 imOlympiastadion Seoul stattfand. Am 23. August 2008 nahmen die Gruppe bei den MNet's 20's Choice Awards 2008 teil, wo sie den "Hot New Star" Award erhielten. SHINee veröffentlichte ihr erstes langes Album, The SHINee World, 28. August 2008. Das Album debütierte in den Charts auf Platz 3, mit 30.000 verkauften Kopien. Die als erstes veröffentlichte Single aus diesem Album war "Sanso Gateun Neo" (산소 같은 너, dt. Du bist wie Luft), eine Coverversion von dem Lied "Show the World" von Martin Hoberg Hedegaard, ursprünglich geschrieben von der dänischen Liederkompositions- und Produktionsgruppe von Thomas Troelsen, Remee und Lucas Secon. Am 18. September 2008 wurde Shinees "Sanso Gateun Neo (Love Like Oxygen)" das Nr.1 Lied bei M! Countdown. Wenige Tage später erhielt Shinee den "Mutizen" Award für dieselbe Single bei SBS's Popular Songs. SHINee nahmen am 5. Asian Song Festival teil und gewannen dort zusammen mit der japanischen Girlband, Berryz Kobo, den "Best New Artist" Award. Die Gruppe nahm am 30 Oktober 2008 an den 2008 Style Icon Awards teil und gewann dort den "Best Style Icon Award". Am selben Tag wurde ein Repackage Album von "The SHINee World" mit dem Titel "A.Mi.Go" veröffentlicht. Das Repackage Album behinhaltete drei neue Lieder: "Forever or Never", einen Remix von Sa. Gye. Han (Love Should Go On/Liebe sollte beständig sein) und das Titellied "A.Mi.Go". "A.Mi.Go" ist die Abkürzung für "Areumdaun Minyeorueljoahamyeon Gosaenghanda" (아름다운 미녀를 좋아하면 고생한다, lit. Dein Herz tut weh, wenn du dich in eine Schönheit verliebst). Am 15. November 2008 gewann SHINee den "Best Male Rookie" Award auf dem 10. Annual MNet's KM Music Festival und hat somit die Newcomer 2PM, 2AM, U-Kiss und Mighty Mouth geschlagen. Bei den 23. Annual Golden Disk Awards sangen sie ein Medley aus ihren Liedern "Noona Neomu Yeppeo (Replay/Wiederholung)", "Sanso Gateun Neo (Love Like Oxygen/Liebe wie Luft)" und "A.Mi.Go(Amigo)" und gewannen den Award "YEPP Newcomer Album". 2009: "Juliette" und 2009, Year of Us http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shinee&action=edit&section=3 Bearbeiten Anfang Februar gewann SHINee zusammen mit Davichi und Mighty Mouth den "Best Newcomer" Award bei den 18. Seoul Music Awards. Später verkündete SM Entertainment, dass SHINee am 21. Mai 2009 ein Comeback mit ihrem 2. Mini-Album Romeo machen würde. Am 18. Mai wurde die erste Single dieses Albums, "Juliette", veröffentlicht. Später wurde bekanntgegeben, dass das Comeback verschoben werden musst, da Onew sich seine Zähne beschädigt hatte und so wurde die Veröffentlichung des Mini-Albums auf den 25 Mai verschoben. Letztendlich hatte SHINee die Return Performance am 5. Juni 2009 bei KBS' Music Bank, wo sie den Preis für den ersten Platz gewannen. Am 19. Oktober 2009, fünf Monate nach der Veröffentlichung von Romeo, brachte die Gruppe ihr drittes Mini-Album, 2009, Year Of Us, auf den Markt. SM Entertainment sagte aus, dass diesesEP die Stimmen der Gruppe in den Vordergrund stellen und ihre einmaligen Qualitäten demonstrieren würde. Die Lead-Single, "Ring Ding Dong", wurde am 14. Oktober digital veröffentlicht und am 16. Oktober hatte die Gruppe ihr Comeback bei KBS' Musik Bank. Anfang Dezember 2009 gewann SHINee, zusammen mit Super Junior, einer Gruppe, welche auch unter Vertrag mit SM Entertainment steht, den "Popularity" Award bei den 24. "Golden Disk Awards". Im Februar 2010 gewann die Gruppe den Haupt-"BonSang" Award bei den 19. "Seoul Music Awards". Bandmitglieder ;Onew (온유) *'Geburtsname:' Lee Jinki (이진기) *'Geburtsdatum:' 14. Dezember 1989 *'Geburtsort:' in der Stadt Gwangmyeong in der Provinz Geyonggi-do/Südkorea geboren *'Rolle:' Leader, Sänger, Tänzer, Schauspieler ;Jonghyun *'Geburtsname:' Kim Jonghyun (김종현) *'Geburtsdatum:' 8. April 1990 *'Geburtsort:' ist in Seoul/Südkorea geboren *'Rolle:' Sänger, Tänzer, Songwriter ;Key (키) *'Geburtsname:' Kim Kibum (김기범) *'Geburtsdatum:' 23. September 1991 *'Geburtsort:' ist in Daegu/Südkorea aufgewachsen *'Rolle:' Sänger, Rapper, Tänzer, Schauspieler ;Minho *'Geburtsname:' Choi Minho (최민호) *'Geburtsdatum:' 9. Dezember 1991 *'Geburtsort:' ist in Incheon/Südkorea aufgewachsen *'Rolle:'Sänger, Rapper, Tänzer, (Model), Schauspieler ;Taemin *'Geburtsname:' Lee Taemin (이태민) *'Geburtsdatum:' 18. Juli 1993 *'Geburtsort:' ist in Seoul/Südkorea aufgewachsen *'Rolle:' Sänger, Tänzer, Schauspieler Diskografie Alben http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shinee&action=edit&section=7 Bearbeiten *''The SHINee World'' (2008) *''Lucifer'' (2010) *''Hello'' (2010) *''The First'' (2011) *''Sherlock'' (2012) EPs http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shinee&action=edit&section=8 Bearbeiten *''Replay'' (2008) *''Romeo'' (2009) *''2009, Year of Us'' (2009) *''Sherlock'' (2012) Singles http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shinee&action=edit&section=9 Bearbeiten *2008: Noona Neomu Yeppeo (Replay) *2008: Sanso Gateun Neo (Love Like Oxygen) *2008: A.Mi.Go *2008: The SHINee World *2008: Forever Or Never *2008: REAL *2008: Four Seasons *2008: One For Me *2008: Romantic *2009: JoJo *2009: Y.O.U *2009: Stand by me *2009: Hit me *2009: Senorita *2009: Juliette *2009: Ring Ding Dong *2010: Haru *2010: A-Yo *2010: Love Pain *2010: Love Still Goes On *2010: Obsession *2010: Quasimodo *2010: Ready Or Not *2010: Shout Out *2010: Your Name *2010: Get It *2010: Lucifer *2010: Hello *2011: Replay (Kimi wa Boku no Everything) (Japanese version) *2011: Juliette (Japanese version) *2011: Lucifer (Japanese version) *2011: To your heart *2011: Better *2011: Always Love *2011: SEESAW *2011: START *2011: Kiss Kiss Kiss *2012: Sherlock *2012: Clue *2012: Note *2012: Alarm Clock *2012: The Reason *2012: Honesty *2012: Stranger *2012: Sherlock (Japanese version) *2012: Dazzling Girl